Tune
by CatherineDuchessofVineyard
Summary: "I have something like this in my heart."


**Author's Note:** Okay, I will make sure that I will fill this page with Lukanette stories. I didn't bothered and non-stop requesting to add Luka's name so I can just stare at it. I hope my fellow Lukanette shippers will write too!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Tune**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng never really cared much about social media; nowadays with her duties as Ladybug and as a student, most of her free time was spent with doing homework and helping her parents in the bakery or if she's lucky enough, resting. So when an extra time presented itself to her, she grabbed the opportunity and browsed through her long forgotten newsfeed in Facebook. The first few minutes were spent in reading comments, replying to it, approve tagged photos and a lot more. She was at the end of her notifications when she saw a very familiar name that made her heart race and cheeks blushed a thousand shades of red.

Luka Couffaine has a Facebook.

Her bluebell eyes went wide in shocked upon seeing his name on her suggested friends. She never would have thought that the cool, reserved guy like him would have an account in one of the most public social media there is. She didn't even think that his much of a social person begin with. She remembered the time Rose practically begged Juleka to make an account too. Upon meeting Luka, she thought their sibling bonding time were spend mostly in silence except maybe for when their playing guitars. Why didn't act like their jolly, loud and headstrong mother, she'll never know.

Marinette quickly clicked on his name to see his profile only to be disappointed just a bit to see that the only information he publicize for non-friends is his birthday. Her eyes drifted to her chatbox and as expected no one close to her and knows Luka were online, After all, it was past midnight already on a Saturday. So, without thinking clearly, she clicked the 'Add as a Friend' button and squealed so quietly as to not wake Tikki and her parents. She abandoned her attempts on staring on the page to wait if he's still awake and will he approve of it after a while and went to check Instagram.

She was in the middle of laughing at Alix's story about Kim who, again, lost to a bet and made a fool of himself by standing outside their go-to café near the school while holding a 'Free Hugs' placard, only to realize only middle aged women gave him hugs while girls their age and other people for that matter would just laugh and point before walking away. Until one little girl said to her mother quite loud, why does he had a paper taped on his back that says, 'I like older women'; when a notification popped on her phone.

Luka Couffaine has accepted your friend request.

She abruptly sat up and there it was again the thundering of her heart in her chest and the warm glow on her cheeks. Not a minute later, a new messenger appeared on her Messenger.

" _Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

Marinette lightly scoffed before lying back down on her bed again and replied. "Same goes for you…:p"

" _I'm older than you."_

" _I have different sleeping time."_

 _Juju went to sleep at 10pm like any normal 14 years old. :p"_

"Old man."

" _Just by 2 years."_

"Still...older. :D"

" _Fine, you win, I'm old."_

Marinette lightly laughed at that before replying, turning to her sides with a pillow between her legs.

"GRANDPA! HAHA :D"

While waiting for his reply, she decided to stalk—check his facebook profile. She took note that he has few friends on his list and he likes most of other musician's page and their song covers. She decided to check his album when his messaged buzzed.

" _:p"_

" _Anyway, seriously, why aren't you in bed?"_

"Whoever said I'm not?"

" _Haha, you know what I mean."_

"Just catching up with my correspondence."

She was quite happy that she can talk to him this way without her getting all tongue tied. How is it possible anyway to stutter your way through in a chatbox? Besides, she thinks that Luka is the kind of guy who will go all out just to make someone comfortable. She went back to his albums and checked on the 'Scotland Family Trip' before checking the 'Music Festival' album. She didn't even know he or someone was taking pictures at that time.

" _Your correspondence?"_

He replied while she was checking his picture with Juleka in some old castle in Scotland; his arms around his sister and she can see the big smile on Juleka's face, the one they rarely see.

"Yeah, I haven't been online for a while now, so I got hooked upon checking, then, ah, well, I saw your name on FB."

" _I'm glad you added me, to be honest, I was looking at Juju's friends' list when I was taking a break and contemplating whether to add you or not."_

"Why?"

" _I'm your friend's older brother and I don't know, maybe, you'll find it awkward and weird? And the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."_

"Oh…"

Yes, oh! This guy is just naturally smooth, even without him knowing. It was just a friend request and he made it sound like his doing something bad, yet at the same time you're going to forgive him no matter what.

" _Uhm, sorry, was that too much?"_

"No!"

"I just—uh,"

"Well, you know…well, stared at my phone because I can't believe you…thought that it, would make me uncomfortable?"

" _:D"_

" _I just read that while imagining you stuttering."_

"Oopps, sorry."

" _It's okay, don't worry."_

" _I find it cute…your stuttering, I mean."_

" _Well, you're cute too."_

She was sure any minute now her heart will burst out of her ribcage. Did this guy just get all the sweetness in their family?

" _Marinette?"_

" _You still there?"_

" _You know what, I think you should sleep."_

" _It's half past two, already."_

And it really was, but she doesn't want to stop talking to him just yet.

"I'm fine. "

"Sorry, uhm… you said you were taking a break?"

"Break from what?"

" _Oh, I'm writing a song."_

"Really? Can I hear it?"

" _Oh, maybe some other time? It's still rough around the edges. I let you know when it's ready."_

"Grool!"

"I meant, cool!"

"I was thinking, great… but I wrote cool…"

"So, uhm…yeah, grool."

Marinette buried her face on her cat pillow and wishing for it come alive and claw her out. She cannot believe she did just that on a chat.

" _Grool! You're a funny girl, Marinette."_

" _And, if you don't mind…I would love to know more about you."_

Marinette did a double take and read it again.

"Come again?"

" _If it's okay with you, maybe, we could meet during the day? Talk and maybe, I can play something for you again? I mean, as long as you're free?_

"Oh…I…well, of course!"

" _Well, grool! Haha, I love that word along with groove. Haha… anyway, we should really sleep, it's getting late…"_

"Yes, yes, well, goodnight, Luka."

What Luka didn't know that Marinette was already on her feet and dancing on her bed. _"I can see him again in person!_ " She thought, her grin didn't fade away even when she calmed down and laid back down again.

" _Goodnight Ma-ma-marinette._ _"_

She smiled and her embarrassing introduction before became quite endearing coming from him. She clutched her phone to her chest before a thought occurred to her mind. She went back to his album page and checked on the 'Music Festival' page, because she really thought no one was taking pictures at that time. She quickly clicked on it to open not noticing the number of photos inside the album. Just to see two pictures on the album, one was the thumbnail picture – a picture of his guitar, and one was of her; it was her leaning on the boat's railing with a serene smile on her face. She read the caption below and now she knew her heart was already falling—fast and hard.

 _I have something like this in my heart._

On the other side of town, just by the Seine, Liberty was parked and inside with it was a boy with black hair and teal tips, looking at the said picture. Before checking the privacy of the album to make sure that the only person who can see it was the girl on the picture – the one girl who was playing the tune in his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Say what you want, but I love this. Haha! I don't know how Facebook operates nowadays, because I don't have one! Well, I did but I deactivated it because it's too much already. Please, I would love hear your thoughts on this and if you're aboard the Lukantte ship!


End file.
